A large number of pharmacologically active substances have a potential for being abused or misused, i.e. they can be used to produce effects which are not consistent with their intended use. Thus, e.g. opioids which exhibit an excellent efficacy in controlling severe to extremely severe pain, are frequently abused to induce euphoric states similar to being intoxicated. In particular, active substances which have a psychotropic effect are abused accordingly.
To enable abuse, the corresponding dosage forms, such as tablets or capsules are crushed, for example ground by the abuser, the active substance is extracted from the thus obtained powder using a preferably aqueous liquid and after being optionally filtered through cotton wool or cellulose wadding, the resultant solution is administered parenterally, in particular intravenously. This type of dosage results in an even faster diffusion of the active substance compared to the oral abuse, with the result desired by the abuser, namely the kick. This kick or these intoxication-like, euphoric states are also reached if the powdered dosage form is administered nasally, i.e. is sniffed.
Various concepts for the avoidance of drug abuse have been developed.
It has been proposed to incorporate in dosage forms aversive agents and/or antagonists in a manner so that they only produce their aversive and/or antagonizing effects when the dosage forms are tampered with. However, the presence of such aversive agents is principally not desirable and there is a need to provide sufficient tamper-resistance without relying on aversive agents and/or antagonists.
Another concept to prevent abuse relies on the mechanical properties of the pharmaceutical dosage forms, particularly an increased breaking strength (resistance to crushing). The major advantage of such pharmaceutical dosage forms is that comminuting, particularly pulverization, by conventional means, such as grinding in a mortar or fracturing by means of a hammer, is impossible or at least substantially impeded. Thus, the pulverization, necessary for abuse, of the dosage forms by the means usually available to a potential abuser is prevented or at least complicated.
Such pharmaceutical dosage forms are useful for avoiding drug abuse of the pharmacologically active compound contained therein, as they may not be powdered by conventional means and thus, cannot be administered in powdered form, e.g. nasally.
The mechanical properties, particularly the high breaking strength of these pharmaceutical dosage forms renders them tamper-resistant. In the context of such tamper-resistant pharmaceutical dosage forms it can be referred to, e.g., WO 2005/016313, WO 2005/016314, WO 2005/063214, WO 2005/102286, WO 2006/002883, WO 2006/002884, WO 2006/002886, WO 2006/082097, WO 2006/082099, and WO2009/092601.
These dosage forms secured against abuse are distinguished by a controlled, preferably retarded release of the active substance which has abuse potential.
However, a rapid release of the active substance is necessary for numerous therapeutic applications, for example pain relief using active substances with abuse potential.
WO 2010/140007 discloses dosage forms comprising melt-extruded particulates comprising a drug, wherein said melt-extruded particulates are present as a discontinuous phase in a matrix. The dosage forms provide prolonged release of the drug.
WO 2008/107149 discloses multiparticulate dosage forms with impeded abuse containing, one or more active substances having abuse potential, at least one synthetic or natural polymer, and at least one disintegrant, with the individual particles of the tablet having a breaking strength of at least 500 N and a release of the active substance of at least 75% after 45 minutes. The exemplified capsules provide rapid release of the pharmacologically active compound.
US 2010/0092553 discloses solid multiparticulate oral pharmaceutical forms whose composition and structure make it possible to avoid misuse. The microparticles have an extremely thick coating layer which assures the modified release of the drug and simultaneously imparts crushing resistance to the coated microparticles so as to avoid misuse.
WO 2008/033523 discloses a pharmaceutical composition that may include a granulate which may at least include one active pharmaceutical ingredient susceptible to abuse.
The particle contains both an alcohol soluble and alcohol insoluble and at least partially water soluble material. Both materials are granulated in the presence of alcohol and water. The granulate may also include a coating on the granulate exhibiting crush resistance. Material deposition on the granule is performed using an alcohol based solvent.
The properties of capsules, however, are not satisfactory in every respect, e.g. with respect to disintegration time, patient compliance (e.g. swallowability) and ease of manufacture. Further, capsules frequently contain gelatine thus causing the risk of bovine spongiform encephalopathy (BSE, or TSE). As far as tamper-resistant dosage forms are concerned, capsules are disadvantageous as they can typically be opened easily thereby releasing the ingredients in powdery or particulate form without requiring any mechanical impact. If components of different type are contained in a capsule, e.g. drug-containing particles besides drug-free particles, a potential abuser might be able to visually distinguish the intact, undisrupted components of different type (e.g. according to their color, size or other macroscopic properties) allowing for manual separation.
The properties of these tamper-resistant dosage forms, however, are not satisfactory in every respect. There is a need for tamper-resistant dosage forms that possess crush resistance and release the pharmacologically active compound as quick as possible (immediate release), i.e. should show a gradual increase reaching 85% to 100% at about 30 to 45 minutes or earlier. The dosage form should advantageously be of a shape, size and weight that can be taken orally with ease. Of course, the dosage form should also be easy to make in a cost effective manner. When trying to tamper the dosage form in order to prepare a formulation suitable for abuse by intravenous administration, the liquid part of the formulation that can be separated from the remainder by means of a syringe should be as less as possible, e.g. should contain not more than 20 wt.-% of the pharmacologically active compound originally contained in the dosage form.
It is an object according to the invention to provide tamper-resistant pharmaceutical dosage forms that provide rapid release of the pharmacologically active compound and that have advantages compared to the tamper-resistant pharmaceutical dosage forms of the prior art.
This object has been achieved by the patent claims.